1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a case, more particularly to an improved case for receiving paper clips, pins or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional clip cases (a, b) are shown in FIGS. 1 to 4. A first conventional clip case (a) includes a box (1a) provided with a recessed portion (11a). Clips (2b) can be received in the recessed portion (11a). Since the recessed portion (11a) is exposed to the atmosphere, untimely removal of the clips (2b) which are received therein easily occurs. A second conventional clip case (b) includes a base (1b) having an open top and defining a receiving space for receiving clips (5b) therein. A pair of rollers (21b, 22b) are connected by a joint member (23b) and have magnetic members (25b) provided therein. The rollers (21b, 22b) are mounted on the base (1b) adjacent to the receiving space at a front end of the base (1b). A cover (34b) extends from a rear end of the base (1b) toward the front end of the base (1b) to cover the open top of the base (1b). The cover (34 b) and the rollers (21b, 22b) cooperatively define a passage (A). The clips (5b) in the receiving space are attracted onto the rollers (21b, 22b) and transported through the passage (A) when the rollers (21b, 22b) are rotated in a predetermined direction. In actual practice, a plurality of clips (5b) are attracted onto the rollers (21b, 22b) and are simultaneously transported through the passage (A). This can cause blockage of the passage (A), thereby making it difficult to get clips (5b) from the clip case (b).